tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Thra5herxb12s
Hi, welcome to Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:DSCF1122.jpg page. There's plenty of information to add to the project, so I hope you'll stay with us and help make many more improvements. The aim is to gather information on every make and model of Tractor, Construction Plant machine, Steam tractor and Truck built, as well as related material and list every example in preservation both in the UK and world wide. Details of Museums, Clubs and Private collections of preserved vintage and classic machinery is also very welcome. The site covers all makes of machinery, so if its missing add it please ! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we (and others) can credit your contributions to you ! We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BulldozerD11 (Talk) 21:38, 24 January 2012 RE:Your qustions Hi I've replied to yor message at Talk:Ransomes, Sims & Jefferies. I've coppied it to the relevant article talk pages at Talk:Ransomes MG tractor and Talk:Kendal as well for reference. Thanks for the feed back on the site can you give more info as to what the problems are. Is it getting the info or its layout or was it problems posting your questions ? I can then try to give a more specific reply and or address the issues if possible within the constraints of the software / our host Wikia Inc's systems limitations. - :Hi there. I cant figure out easily how to reply to messages. The site appears to be odd blocks of info spread around without any continuity. I would like to reply to messages on the same page but just get lost. :I wanted to say that my Engine number on the MG2 is TB 5204 and it dosent look like it has been modified in any way. :-Thra5herxb12s 10:24, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::OK yes some of the Wikia sites have 'comments' which appear on the 'same' page as the article rather than Talk pages. At the top of the article is a little talk 'bubble' (next to the Facebook 'like' button) which takes you to the associated talk page for the article (It used to be a simple tab till Wikia redesigned the interface for 'user frendliness' and a more modern look along with adding facebook links). I stuck with the Wikipedia format of talk pages as the sites not trying to be a forum but more encyclopedic with pages of information but the Overall interface look is . But the idea of the Wiki was that anybody can add to the pages to expand them unlike a 'std' web site were only the 'owner' can change the pages. This was so that people can add there knowledge to each page and every make has a main page for its history and then each model /product' can have a separate page so pages dont get too long. It also allows the info to be collected together unlike forums which have great snippets of info posted but it gets buried in the chitchat and off topic discussions that threads tend to get into. The pages here being easily linked by 'wikilinks' Example link which gives Example link any were within the article. ::To reply click the arrow at the side of the "leave a message" button & a menu drops dow with edit on it or click the edit button next to the heading for the section. Then add a blank line below the existing message and add your reply. Then add another blank line and click the 'sig' button (or add ~~~~) to sign and date stamp it as you have done, then click preview to check it looks OK and adjust or save after adding an edit summary i.e 'reply' or 'a new ?' etc to indicate what the message is about (it shows up in the recent changes list and the page history so helps other editors find things to action). - 14:30, January 25, 2012 (UTC)